transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Panic Attack
Thursday, June 21, 2012, 7:43 AM Autobot City - Repair Bay This is the main repair bay for the Autobots. Several operating tables lie in a row here, and a long bench lines one wall. On the bench are assorted tools used in repairing damaged Transformers. Scattered throughout the room are various repair bots, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, not a tool out of place. On the left side of the operating arena are wide sliding doors that open into the recovery ward. Less frantic than the busy repair bay, it consists of two rows of immaculate beds on opposite walls for those needing peace and quiet to rest and recover from their repairs. The sounds of quiet conversations between medic and patient, or between visitor and patient, are about all that disturb the quiet. Amber MacKenzie comes to visit her two favorite patients: the still-unconscious Bottlethrottle and the char-broiled Sideswipe. After a short stay with Bottlethrottle, she comes to Sideswipe's side and sighs, remembering Sunstreaker's visit last night. Putting on her game face, she comments cheerfully, "I hope you feel better than you look, dude." Hardhead enters the Medical Bay a few minutes after Amber. He takes a quick survey of the patients checked in. He moves towards a terminal near the door, pushes buttons on the touch screen in order to determine the status of the patients. Following his brief check, he turns and makes his way towards Sideswipe, keeping a fair distance as he watches Amber and Sideswipe talk. Sideswipe spent the night trying to recharge but had an uneasy time of it. Several medbots worked on the absolute worst of his injuries, such as the damage to his optics and the burns to his face, putting temporary patches on the holes through his armor front and back but with others that needed tending to as well and the fact that he wasn't going to die, he was left to his own devices. Looking up Amber, he tries to smirk a little, "Eh, I do all right. Besides, I heard chicks dig scars." He tried to make light of the situation. He was sitting up on the med table, his back actually against the wall next to the berth he was in. Remedy enters, going over to check the charts on bots, smiling a bit. So, what are you bots up to?" She looks right and left, checking on Bottlethrottle, then goes over to Sideswipe Sideswipe says, "Besides, at least this time it's not a huge scrapping rock sticking out of my chest, right?" Amber MacKenzie oooooooooooos over the scars and pretends to swoon. As Remedy approaches, she steps out of the way with a polite nod and answers Sideswipe. "Yes. Yes, it is." She smiles at Hardhead, a bit more cheerful now that she knows that Sideswipe will be all right. After all, he's like this because of her. Sideswipe snickers at Amber's antics and then looks over at Remedy, "You here to fix me up so I can get out of your fiberoptics?" Hardhead crosses his arm over his chest as he continues to listen. He takes a step towards Sideswipe, and gives him a firm nod. "Good Work on Mars, Sideswipe." He has a barest trace of a smile on his face. He looks at Remedy. "Doc, when can we get Sideswipe back into the fray? We need more warriors like him at there." Limping into the Repair Bay, Ultra Magnus sports some injuries of his own; though not combat related. Nay, keeping Perceptor from being crushed by a weakened spiral is almost as dangerous as taking punches from the Decepticons.. apparently. The City Commander tromps around, not as well as usual either. Which is considerable, considering his lack of grace -before- the injury. "Greetings all." he waves, taking a seat and being attended to by a medical gumbie. Even though remaining silent, Magnus takes interest in the slabside talk around Sideswipe. Remedy nods, "Something like that. Not that you're hard to look at, Sideswipe." Sideswipe watches his...well, would Ultra Magnus still be his boss? He doesn't know. All he knows is that he was 'released' to go to Mars, but wasn't told if he'd have to report back to Magnus or not when he returned. Hmmm, but now was probably not the time to ask anyway....but perhaps....a little wicked thought comes to mind. "Uhm, excuse me Ultra Magnus, but did you make sure to fill out those forms I left you on the incident with the tower? The 467-D Emergency Incident form, the Structural 982 Permit, and the 1492 Personal Damages assessment? Oh, and I know there's probably about 22 forms alone for the trip to Mars." Sideswipe chuckles as he looks quickly at Remedy when she comments, "Oh really, well should I take that as a compliment?" he says, giving her a sly grin. Amber MacKenzie finds an out-of-the-way but still nearby box and climbs atop it with impressive climbing skills. Never get in a medic's way. Her gaze drifts over the room's contents: Bottlethrottle, still and silent; Sideswipe, surrounded by well-wishers; Hardhead; and Ultra Magnus. No casualties this time, unless you count Decepticons, and she's grateful for that. "Greetings, Magnus," she responds to the big, limping guy who probably ought to see the medic, too. At least Hardhead looks fine. With an air of disbelief, Ultra Magnus simply chuckles. "Oh, I'm sure Rewind will get to those eventually.. seeing as how pending your cooperation in our next mission, you're being reinstated to full active duty." The medic gumbies prod and poke, making minor adjustments to his left leg's servo fluctuator. A couple welds later, and they've closed up the hatch.. looking at his shoulder now. Sideswipe looks over at Ultra Magnus, "Next mission...sir?" he asks hesitantly. Remedy has a drone bring over some repair components, and starts working on Sideswipe, glancing over at Ultra Magnus, "Sir, if you need repairs, it is a good idea to let me take a look" She returns her attention to Sideswipe, "You are a mess. Let's get the bad stuff handle." Hardhead looks back towards Ultra Magnus and gives him a curt nod. He looks between Sideswipe and Ultra Magnus, a look of curiosity forms on his face. After the medics give him his leave, Ultra Magnus doesn't exactly hop down from the slab.. considering it's smaller than most of his chairs, the large Autobot simply slides off to his feet, awkwardly. On the way by, Magnus returns Hardhead's curt nod. A couple of steps bring him closer to Sideswipe and company. "I assure you Remedy, others are in more dire need than I." Taking a seat close by, he continues to address Sideswipe. "The Decepticon Undersea base in the Indian Ocean, you forget that quickly?" Sideswipe shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, pushing your papers around, I learned you have several possible ideas for missions and plans. Not all of them may happen. Just wanted to make sure we were talking about the right one." He winces and gives a slight hiss as something Remedy did made his pain receptors spark. But he doesn't yell or complain, though he twitches. "I was serious though about considerations in regards to the humans. I did some research. That far down, they have...compression issues and even in suits, it can get tricky if things are done right. If they sink too quickly or rise to the surface too fast, they get what they call the 'Bends' and it can be deadly sometimes. Are you sure we should risk them on this?" Amber MacKenzie volunteered for that one herself, idiot that she is. One of these days, she's going to get really, seriously hurt. If you play with the big boys, you have to expect to be treated like them. Sideswipe has reason to recall that. If it'd just been him, he wouldn't have been hit by Spinister. They were targeting *her*. The next turn in the conversation interests her, as her life may depend on it... Hardhead looks at the others. "The lair of the Seacons?" He asks everyone in the room blandly. Remedy looks up at the commander, "Sir, you're not the medic here. I am. You let me check." She bends her attention to Sideswipe, starting to repair the most devastating injury Grinning, Ultra Magnus continues. "Your objections are noted, Sideswipe. But this isn't our planet, though Primus knows I've called Autobot City my home since it's construction." he pauses to check a data-pad entry. "Furthermore, James Bailey has already assured me they have the proper equipment, training, and fortitude to see this through." Turning to face Hardhead, "Of days passed, yes. Though our scouts haven't seen hide nor hair of them in over thirty cycles. It seems as though the last vestiges of Decepticons are moving on." When Remedy pipes in, the City Commander simply frowns at her in disbelief. "Check all you want Remedy, the damage was superfluous." Amber MacKenzie is relieved to hear that she'll have proper equipment, even if she isn't sure how well she'll be able to sneak with it. Apparently sneaking has become her signature ability. Bugger. She'd rather be known for her evil booby traps and devious, evil mind. Hardhead nods again. "Good, the less Decepticons, the better. We should verify that Intel, tangling with the Seacons at those depths are particularly deadly." "It's been checked and rechecked.." Ultra Magnus replies to Hardhead, "Seven times. Something you pick up when you served with Prowl long enough." Remedy looks at the commander again, "Very well." She turns her attention back to Sideswipe, working hard to get him patched up, and back on his feet. The one thing she saves for last is his face, doing her best to fix the damage done Hardhead nods. "Good. Although, I do owe the Butcher of the Bog...a debt that I will collect on." Sunstreaker walks into the medbay just then, making his way towards the berth where he already knows his brother's at. He nods in greeting at the bots present (and human femme, too), flopping down on the chair he had used the previous night next to Sideswipe's medberth without really saying a word to either of them. Not yet, anyway. Not when they're obviously having an important conversation. He just looks them over, frowning at how much they all just looked like slag.He really wishes he hadn't missed that mission. They'd obviously needed the help, even though they'd been victorious. Perceptor enters the repair bay, nodding his greetings to those present. "I presume Sideswipe is in need of repairs. Remedy...you may focus your efforts on Ultra Magnus." "For the last time.." Ultra Magnus raises his tone, "I am fine." Remedy looks up as Sunstreaker comes in, "You here for moral support? If you are, great." Her attention is drawn to Perceptor, "What makes you more qualified to repair Sideswipe than me?" Amber MacKenzie waves casually to Sunstreaker from her vantage point as the bright yellow guy arrives. Ooooooo, battle of the medics. Who shall retain custody of Sideswipe? Who will be stuck with Ultra Magnus? Stay tuned, folks. Then Magnus puts his two cents in, and she has to giggle. Quietly. Sideswipe raises an eyeridge as he hears Perceptor’s voice while Remedy is literally trying to fix his face. He'd tried to back away from her a little at first when she'd come at him with cleaning solution and ...what the hell was that...a drill? The other wounds had been patched up, but he's going to be needing to take it easy for awhile as the patches and repair work has a chance to take hold and meld with his own system. When she turns her attention to Sunny then at Perceptor, he backs his head away a little more because she's obviously not paying attention to what she's doing with those tools...and that cleaning solution. Perceptor looks a little surprised at Remedy. "More qualified? I don't believe I ever made such a suggestion." Nonetheless, he moved over to Sideswipe's berth and began performing a detailed analysis of the damages, perhaps unintentionally shouldering Remedy aside. Sideswipe gives a sidelong glance to Sunstreaker who flopped down in the chair next to the repair berth when Perceptor came over to try and take over. They still hadn't spoken to each other since the tangle earlier in the week but there's an almost comical, 'fearful' look to his face as if he's not sure he's going ot come out the better between these two medics. Hardhead looks at Perceptor and Remedy, curious about their interaction. He tilts his head to the side, studying the pair. Remedy is indeed knocked aside. She looks up at Perceptor, then at Ultra Magnus, almost growling, "Fine. If I'm not needed, I'll go..." She goes over to check on the supplies. Sunstreaker snorts. He is just about to say that he isn't there to be moral support when Perceptor speaks, and he frowns. "I'd suggest arguing about who's gonna fix him /before/ you start doing it, instead of shoving each other away while working on him." He growls warningly, folding his servos across his chest-plates. If she didn't know she'd be playing with fire, Amber would urge Sunstreaker to rescue his brother from the impending medical jurisdiction battle. She also frowns and eyes her proximity to ground zero. Should she move further away? Oooooo, Sunstreaker steps up to the plate! Go, Sunny! With a sigh of relief, Ultra Magnus finally sits back in the seat.. now that people are done trying to play doctor with him. "Noted Hardhead, and you'll have your chance in a few cycles to inflict some damage." he smiles, still browsing through his data-pad with a wary optic focused on the Perceptor/Remedy rivalry. Perceptor does his best to ignore Sunstreaker. He does NOT feel comfortable around the mech, especially after what happened with the nanotech the other mega cycle. After performing the analysis and coming to conclusions based upon them, he promptly began working on Sideswipe's internal injuries, most of which had resulted from a heavy hit that appeared to have struck him while he'd been in his vehicle form. Remedy is gonna take a walk. Hardhead walks over towards Ultra Magnus and nods his head. "Good. Some action might take the edge off." Sideswipe lets out a little hiss as Perceptor starts working on something inside his chest plate. "Damned Perceptor!" He turns his head a little to send a worrying look at where Remedy was headed, gritting his teeth as something else twinged. Looking back at Amber, he tries to jerk his head towards Remedy as if to tell her to go after the femme Autobot. Sideswipe has done recon with Remedy before on Mars, they've worked together as team. He doesn’t' want to see her like this. Looking over at Ultra Magnus he flinches yet again. "Sunstreaker too?" Amber MacKenzie watches, her amusement disappearing into a frown. Idly swinging a foot, she comments to the room at large, "I don't know how you Transformers handle these things, but isn't the treating doctor the one in charge of the patient, not anyone who walks in? Doesn't the treating doctor get a say? Or the patient?" Sunstreaker turns to look at Sideswipe with a slightly confused frown, having missed the conversation going on between them before he arrived. "I what?" "Sideswipe, please remain still." Perceptor said calmly. "Procedures such as these are extremely delicate require great dexterity and fastidiousness." Sunstreaker mutters, more to himself than to anyone else. "You'd certainly know about being fastidious..." Hardhead tilts his head back at Amber. "The Medical staff has its own rules." He shrugs slightly. "All of our Medics are equally skilled." "Soooooooo, there's no reason for one medic to bully another away from her patient?" Amber's smoky green eyes, cold with disapproval, rest on Perceptor, though her response is directed to Hardhead. If Ultra Magnus were a lesser bot, he'd do a dorky impression of Perceptor behind his back acting all high and mighty; silently mouthing long complicated words like 'obligatory' or 'antidisestablishmentarianism'. But in Perceptor's case, he's not a lesser bot. Getting up rather quickly, the City Commander makes a break for the door to cut off Remedy. "Hey, you alright there.." he hesitates, "Soldier?" Hardhead looks at Amber for a long moment, he then looks at Sideswipe, then back at Amber, then at Perceptor as he sighs. He straightens back up. "No, there isn't a reason for one medic to bully another." He then focuses on Perceptor. "Remedy was doing an adequate job repairing Sideswipe...I believe she would be..." He searches for a word. "Valuable in further repairing Sideswipe." Sideswipe winces, "Look, guys. I'm...good for now. I'll just go, rest in my barracks or something. Really. If I haven't bit the big one yet, I doubt I'll do so in the next solar cycle or two. I just need rest." He waits till Perceptor has at least stopped doing the minute working on one of the affected areas and actually tries to back off the med lab table. "Seriously. I'm good...really." Perceptor is completely absorbed in what he is doing, and ignores Hardhead, as well as Amber. Yes, he does believe he is more skilled than Remedy. After all, the breadth of his expertise is much larger than hers--or any medic for that matter. He can fix /anything/, be it a mech or a ship or a fusion reactor. Especially since he has the ability to analyze matter on a molecular level, which is a skill that even the best doctors lacked. "Sideswipe, must I subject you to anesthetics?" Perceptor questions irritably. He had /just/ gotten finished telling the mech to remain still. Sunstreaker growls, suddenly done with it. The others are subtle, but subtlety is something he's not familiar with. "What part of back off is the one you don't understand, Perceptor? Leave Sideswipe alone and let the real medic do her work." His optics narrow at the mention of anesthetics. He really is pushing it now. "Perhaps if you were capable of refraining from outbursts, your brother's repairs could proceed much more smoothly." Perceptor said flatly. Amber MacKenzie rises to her feet, more and more alarmed. "Threats, now? I don't recall Sideswipe complaining of pain while *Remedy* was repairing him... What the bloody hell is wrong with this guy!? He sounds like a Decepticon!" Sideswipe does his best to scrabble off the medical table while his attention is slightly distracted by his brother, making him pause in his work. "Seriously Perceptor. I'm good. Really..." Hardhead's optic bar flickers as Sunstreaker and Perceptor begin to jaw. His features grow colder as he moves his way to stand between Sunstreaker and Perceptor. "This internal bickering is pointless..." He levels at a finger at Perceptor. "Shut up." He then levels a finger at Sunstreaker. "Haven't you already gotten in trouble for this? You should be fighting Decepticons. Ignore the nerds, they don't understand warriors." Perceptor sighs. "Very well then. Be sure to rest adequately." He glared at Sunstreaker, though. What a glitch. Sideswipe manages to get on his feet, an almost terrified look on his face as he backs away from Perceptor, "Yeah, sure." Swallowing nervously he, closes his chest panel himself and when backing up, bumps into Sunstreaker. "Uh..." That's Sideswipe, all poise and eloquence. "Time to go." He whispers to Sunstreaker, "I'll come back and find Remedy later..." Sunstreaker glares right back at Perceptor. "Whatever." For a mech allegedly smart, Perceptor does not know when to back off. Still, he perfectly understands what his brother means with those words, so he promptly starts to push him towards the door --mindful of his wounds, obviously. "Let's go." Perceptor stands up, feeling frustrated. Despite his skill, it would appear that Sideswipe preferred being repaired by the fem. He remembers the last time he was in here, he'd gotten reprimanded for performing a harmless and benign experiment. He sighed, ignoring Sunstreaker again. "I suppose I should leave the repairs to those for whom it is the only field of expertise." he said indignantly, before storming out of the room, pushing past Ultra Magnus at the door. Remedy looks up at Ultra Magnus, "No. No, I'm not. I'm a medic. Some slagging scientist has no right to tell me what I can or cannot do in the repair bay! Especially if I didn't call him in to deal with something I have no experience with. But, that's fine. He wants to fix Sideswipe? Let him. And if Sideswipe is back on the slab because of something he missed, or did a substandard repair on, DO NOT blame it on me." Hardhead watches as the twins leave, he looks at Perceptor and just shakes his head. He looks at Amber and sighs. "We are no different than you." He moves to leave the Medical Bay, his shoulders slumped and his head hung slightly. Amber MacKenzie finds her hand on her pistol. She's getting all kinds of bad vibes from this. Perceptor is acting like a Decepticon, and that frightens her. She's had *enough* of Decepticons coming after her. A decision is made; she'll have to leave Autobot City. It's not safe here, not with him here. When it's time for the mission, she'll come back. Placing a relaxing hand on Remedy's smaller shoulder, Magnus attempts to calm her down. "Hey, look. This is your office right? Well then go in there and put your things.." he trails, looking towards Perceptor. "In order." Perceptor notices Amber's hand touching her weapon. He's much more observant than one would think, when he is not absorbed in his experiments. He stops suddenly and crouches to her level. "Is there a problem, Ms. Mackenzie?" he asked. Amber MacKenzie dives for cover behind a medtable. There's not an awful lot in here, but she does her best. Sideswipe lets Sunstreaker guide him towards the door. He gives a fleeting look to Remedy, he makes his way out of the repair bay. He'll most likely be back after he's had a long recharge for a once over, but that will have to wait. Perceptor shook his head, straightening up again. Well she could have at least been polite enough to answer the question. "Fine, don't speak to me." And with that, he stormed off. Amber MacKenzie is out of here, too. Junkbucks Coffee House Inside there are several chairs and tables for sitting in the front room. Along the right side of the coffee shop is another sitting area, but with several couches and tables. This extends into the back. On the left side of the coffee shop is the Coffee Bar. This is where you order your coffee favorites, and the special house blends. They have everything you can imagine. From Almond flavored coffee or tea to Ze House Blend or coffee and herbal teas. Amber MacKenzie receives a radio message from Hardhead: "Operative MacKenzie, would you like to talk?" Amber MacKenzie sends a radio message to Hardhead: "Hardhead... I couldn't stay there any longer. That Perceptor... he sounded like a Decepticon. Cold, unfeeling, certain of his power to force his will on others, uncaring of others' feelings or wishes... I kept seeing those Nebulans closing in on me, ignoring my protests, my pleas of innocence... Cold and uncaring. I'm afraid to go near him." Amber MacKenzie receives a radio message from Hardhead: "Hmmmm...Tell me more about that incident, the report was vague..." Amber MacKenzie sends a radio message to Hardhead: Amber's voice is uneven and breathless. "What's more to say? They were disguised as EDC officers, and I believed them. When Spinister appeared, they ushered me into a watchtower and blocked me off between the two of them. They called me an Autobot 'player' and wanted to know about Autobot plans, of which I know way too much. I've never been so afraid in my life. I tried to pretend that it was an exaggeration, that I'd been around Autobots just because of the rebuilding efforts, but they didn't believe me. They brought out... instruments to make me talk. There was nothing I could say to stop them. The only thing that saved me was that I still had my pistol. I tried to kill them, but my bullet ricocheted off of something... sharp that Hairsplitter was going to use on me. It knocked him down, at least, but when I tried to shoot Singe, he was already transformed and ready. Only a sudden crowd of people rushing down to the bottom of the tower distracted him. I ran outside and dived into cover, because I knew Spinister was out there..." Amber MacKenzie receives a radio message from Hardhead: "I see...(his voice is soft without his usual harshness). I think we should meet and talk, but not in the city...somewhere outdoors, in the open. Where we can see if anyone is coming for miles..." Amber MacKenzie sends a radio message to Hardhead: "I'll meet you at the Golden Gate Bridge, but we can't go too far. If I'm captured... I know too much, and I won't be able to resist torture for long." Amber MacKenzie receives a radio message from Hardhead: "Understood." Golden Gate Bridge The graceful span of red steel that spans the harbor is still called the Golden Gate Bridge by the majority of the citizens of the city it is near, its official name long since forgotten. The curved double roadway, while not the main artery of trade into the city, is still a vital link to the outskirts of the city across the bay, as well as many of the wilds areas that still exist in the midst of this urban sprawl. Hardhead is situated near the entrance of the bridge, he appears to be sitting cross legged in a small clearing, his optics staring out towards the water. Amber MacKenzie emerges cautiously from a coffee house, where a few cups of their most potent caffeine have made her even more hyper alert. She peers around suspiciously, looking for any threats. Oh, she knows she's overreacting, but her nerves are shot, and she had to get away. Now where's Hardhead...? Hardhead picks up Amber on his sensors, but he doesn't move or do anything to startle her. While he stares off into the ocean, he transmits his coordinates to Amber, along with a message. "All is quiet." And so he waits, patiently. Something Specter has grown rather used to, in his time. Not only his chosen field of scout.. but in his dark past on Caludarr. But that was then, and this is now. Creeping along silently, the albino Autobot activates his sound dampeners and light infraction module to blend into his surroundings. Not only through technology, but also skill. Spying the 'target' from afar, Specter lays low for now. Amber MacKenzie uses her own skill at keeping to cover to do just that. She eases through the park, weaves between buildings and joins with the shadows until she reaches the coordinates given and has to stop. She's shaking. Closing her eyes, she tries to calm herself, with some success. When the quivering stops, she even more slowly continues to where Hardhead is waiting. "I'm here," she says softly. Hardhead reaches out with his right hand and pats towards the ground to his right, motioning for Amber to sit by him. "Amber, glad you can make it." Hardhead, however doesn't turn towards her. Also, they may be the first time he has ever called her by her first name. "The thing I love most about this planet are the oceans...so peaceful, so calm...but underneath there is so much happening...just like Nebulons, just like Transformers, just like humans." The operative isn't here out of compassion or sympathy, no. Not any of those foolhardy emotions. Specter is here out of orders, plain and simple. Keeping low, he slowly slinks along the embankment and points his wrist towards the pair. A small square patch along the wrist shrinks back, while a small pointer comes out. After another second, a dish forms around the point. It's a pop-up satellite dish! Specter continues to keep a close eye on them. "You're out in the open yourself, you know," Amber points out wryly as she sits beside him. Just having a friend there is helping ground her. Her gaze shifts to the ocean, and she nods. "Peaceful, calm, and endangered. We humans have dumped too much waste into those beautiful waters, and we're still having to work hard on helping the seas recover. Beneath those waves, biosystems are faltering and going extinct. Maybe we humans will, too." That was remarkable pessimistic, and she tries to change the subject. "I'm sorry for the fuss, but I just couldn't stay there any longer. I might have kept it together, if he hadn't come at me..." Little does she know that a cold, impersonal gaze is upon her, or that instruments are passively dissecting her body. Hardhead smiles for a moment as he turns his head to Amber. "We both know humans are not going to go extinct." He then motions to the water. "But the pollution that is the water is inside all of us. Just like waste, war poisons our core, greed, lust..." He shakes his head as he looks to Amber. "This is your first time out there? Fighting? It is like this for all of us, you aren't alone. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Magnus, Fort Max, Galen, and even the Primes go through this..." "Just last night, I was thinking about when we were on Mars, and you were worried about your place in a peaceful galaxy. Now, I'm wondering about that, too. Three months ago, I was a civilian journalist. I'd seen death, at a distance, but never like what I've seen - and *done* since then." Amber fidgets, plucking some grass and chewing on it. "I've killed without blinking an eye, and it was easy! Every time, it's easier. Yesterday, I arranged for an old, half-dead Decepticon to die, because he wasn't a person to me. The only thing that woke me up was that his death wasn't quick, and it wasn't easy. What have I become?" "Affirmative, package is safe." Specter whispers into his personal commlink, still edging ever closer. Wrist mounted dish focuses this time on the Autobot accompanying her, Hardhead. By now he's gauged that the coast is clear, they're alone, and that there is no impending squabble from a Decepticon patrol. So why doesn't he simply uncloak and say hullo? Simple. Live practice. Continuing along, the intelligence operative quickly rolls forward behind some foliage and into the water with just the sound of a.. *PLINK* Hardhead rotates his chest, so that he can semi-face Amber while he listens to her, he can hear the faint echo of his own voice in her words. "As you said to me, the fact you ask these questions means there is hope for you." A large look of concern passes across his face as he continues to study her. "I could lie to you. But I won't. It does become easier, the killing, the violence, the thrill of it all..." He tilts his head down towards her. "I chose this life, you have had it thrusted upon you, my people's sins...your people are paying the price." He tilts back to the water. "I can still hear the voices, and see most of the faces of everyone I have killed, it isn't an easy thing to life with...and yeah, it probably will haunt you, in the quiet times, at random times, at inconvenient times. That is the price we pay so that others can live free, so others don't have to suffer. As for the old Decepticon, I won't rationalize it for you. This is war, bad things must be done by good people. Between you and I, I believe this is how Repugnus deals with what he has done, he projects this villainous persona. Me, I do my thing. You may develop your own unique way to cope. " With his left hand, he picks up a rock and gives it a soft toss into the ocean, the splash causes ripples in the water. "People will tell you that you are a hero, a soldier, a fighter, a champion! They will say you are brave and honorable. Some may even call you a monster. Whatever you are is determined by you." He then looks back to Amber. "To me, you are just a friend." He offers her another rare Hardhead smile. "Like you told me, maybe you need to talk to a professional." Amber MacKenzie rises unsteadily to her feet and takes the few steps to Hardhead's still, seated form. Leaning gently on his arm, she closes her burning eyes and lets the tears flow. Tears for the millions of human beings who died in the Decepticon attack, tears for those who died in the disarray after the attack, tears for the Decepticons for whose deaths she was responsible, and tears for herself. Her lost innocence, her lost dreams. "I volunteered for this," she whispers. "so I can't blame anyone but myself. You speak of choice, but I didn't really have any... I had the ability to help, so I did. It is the duty of the stronger to defend the weaker. If no one else is available, you just have to make do with what's there, and that's me. No one else stepped up." She stills for a few moments, both verbally and physically. Maybe she even interferes with someone's scanning. "You're right, of course, and I'm willing to pay the price, or I wouldn't be here. I just wish... I could regain some empathy, so I wouldn't be so afraid of what I might do." Stepping back, she finishes with, "Thank you, Hardhead, for being my friend. I'm honored to be yours." Hardhead remains still as Amber's emotions flow through her tears, some of which stain against his armor, he doesn't flinch, he does recoil, he doesn't move to comfort her, he just lets her pour it out. Not because he is uncaring, but rather because she needs to let it out. After a long pause, he speaks again. "The honor is mine." He looks at her for a long moment. "That is what we do, we pay the price. The empathy will come back, you don't have to be cold like I am...that is my own weakness. You will find your way, just have faith in yourself." He then goes back to looking at the water. *Thwip* *Thwip* *Thwip* And through the water Specter waded, until finally coming up.. only marginally mind you, a ways from the conversation. When suddenly, a pebble dings him on the forehead! Guessing the proverbial jig is up, the Autobot leaps from the water and braces the shore. "Greetings." is all he says, giving them a kind smile and glimmer from his optics. Hardhead throws his arms over his optics, "The SLAG!" Quickly, he moves to his feet, his Shatterblasters firmly in his hands, his shoulder mounted cannon starts to hum loudly as it charges up. His targeting computers temporally can't find a target, but his processors analyze the voice. "Specter?" He states plainly, his Shatterblasters pointed out in front, the rumble of his shoulder cannon disturbs the stillness of the night. Amber MacKenzie didn't throw anything, honest! She leaps away from the suddenly appearing Specter, her pistol in hand and lining up for a shot. At least until he greets them. Staring with wide eyes, Amber still holds her pistol on him, using both hands now. The greeting throws her, and she waits for Hardhead to take the lead. She doesn't recognize this guy, but at least she's not shooting first and asking questions later. "A..uh" Specter finally stammers after a moment of silence while all three of them stand around staring at each other. "Apologies." Climbing his way up the embankment, the Autobot lets out a sigh and sits down a few yards from the both of them. "Again, apologies if I.." he searches for the word, casual communication isn't usually his thing. "Intruded." Giving Amber another once over, he waves.. somewhat goofily. "Designation: Specter. Are you a friend of Ms. Lassiter?" Hardhead lowers his Shatterblasters and depowers his cannon. He looks at Specter intently. "You Spy-types shouldn't sneak up on people. Good way to get shot." He crosses his arms over his chest. "He is one of ours, Amber." His optic bar flickers as he relaxes. "Why are you asking Specter? What is it to you?" Amber MacKenzie doesn't look directly at Hardhead, but catches his movement in her peripheral vision. Following suit, she lowers her pistol and shoves it back into her waistband. She should probably get a real holster for it someday... "Good evening, sir. Yes, I'm acquainted with Andi." She tilts her head, listening to Hardhead. Oooooooo, a spy. Like her. The only other spy she's met was Moonracer. Specter would readily admit that Andi Lassiter is probably the only human he's had contact with for more than a minute, or admit in the far past during her travel in time that he comforted her and gave her a turbofox pelt to keep warm. But such things are far too personal to divulge to just -anyone-. "Just trying to make.. conversation. Ms. Lassiter is an ally." he awkwardly admits, shrugging his shoulders. "Jazz wanted me to make sure Ms. MacKenzie wasn't in any immediate.." he trails again, either getting lost in thought about the past or is really just that socially awkward. "Distress." Hardhead nods to Specter. "Interesting...Glad to see Autobot Intelligence hard at work." He relaxes his stance as he motions to Specter. "Specter is very good at what he does...he might have something to teach you. Things I cannot, stealthy things, and spy craft." Amber MacKenzie sighs and closes her eyes in weariness. "Bloody hell. How far did that little scene go?" Who else saw? Magnus was talking to Remedy, wasn't he? The Twins had left, Hardhead had stepped out. That was one of the reasons she panicked. Perceptor came at her, and she was suddenly alone. She hears Hardhead talking, and normally she would be interested, but the possible spread of the news worries her. Specter stands, only to bow at the mention of his considerable skill. Hands held gracefully before his chest, the bow is slow and slick. Something Focus managed to teach him. "I am at your disposal." he politely intones, standing back up to full and taking a gander at the coastline. Admiring the sight for a moment, the Intel agent relaxes his position and casts a glance towards Amber. "Not far." he replies, because in truth.. it went from Prime's vocalizer to Specter's audio receptors. "You are functioning efficiently.. yes?" he questions, able to note the look of worry on her face. Hardhead looks at Amber and then at Specter, for the moment he is content to let the pair talk. He chooses to remain silent, allowing Amber to discuss matters with Specter. Amber MacKenzie keeps her eyes closed and sways a bit because of it. "Perceptor scares me. There's something about him that is too, too reminiscent of my recent encounters with Decepticons." She sighs and admits, "I may be overreacting because of those recent encounters, but he gave me flashbacks of a Decepticon threatening to torture me. Until I can get around that, I'll be staying in San Francisco, not Autobot City." Amber MacKenzie adds, "I'll stay in hiding, since I already know the Decepticons are after me." Hardhead continues to watch Specter and Amber interact for a moment, he narrows his stance and looks slightly perplexed at Amber's last statement. "You will be avoiding Autobot City?" He glances off to the side as if to hide his moment of concern, before continuing. "That is of course your choice...however, I am concerned that your covert ops training will be hampered by this choice." "I need to see a psychologist," Amber points out. "Probably for several years. And what does that have to do with train... Oh!" A point she missed earlier is finally recalled. "Training with Specter, I assume?" She peers at the guy and then adds, "I doubt any training would need to be done in Autobot City, and I'd feel safer away from Perceptor." Growing bored with the conversation, Specter had taken a meditative position a stone's throw away from the pair. Lightly humming, pitch far out of range for any of the others to overhear, the great white hope calmly and serenely lets the wave of relaxation wash over his frame. At first a violent and terrible gulf of water that looks to encompass him entire self, then at the last moment it breaks and crashes effortlessly against him. The mention of his name however breaks his concentration, "You require.. therapy?" Hardhead takes a step to the side, in order not to block Specter's and Amber's line of sight. "Can you help with that Specter?" He asks casually. Amber MacKenzie bows her head and turns away. "Three months ago, I was a civilian who'd rarely seen any violence. Since then, I've been on the front lines, and NOT as a journalist. I've formulated and set traps to kill Decepticons and operated them when the time came. I've seen my home world devastated by a Decepticon attack and scrabbled through the rubble for survivors, dead and alive. I've been captured by Decepticons and threatened with torture. I've climbed down into the guts of the Decepticons' superweapon and killed for information about it. All without a second thought, except at the very beginning. And most lately, I saw Perceptor as a Decepticon and fled. Yeah, I think I need therapy." In all seriousness, namely because of what how much he dearly owes the EDC for the therapy from Apocryphacius; and the always valued friendship of Andi.. Specter turns towards Amber, placing either hand on a corresponding lap. "Allow me to.. weave a tale for you, Ms. MacKenzie. I shall tell you of a young recruit, who undertook dangerous and untested experiments to make himself of more.." the Autobot Intel agent pauses momentarily, "Value, to his friends." "And so this 'recruit' put on the guise of war, became what his friends wanted him to be. Needed him to be." Specter politely intones, taking deliberate pause for each word to impact. "So he fought valiantly against his enemies, ever throwing himself into danger for his allegiance and friendship." Hardhead shrugs as he listens to Specter's tale, he seems interested in the tale. "In time, the 'recruit' was sent on a very important mission to accomplish for his friends. And so he went, what else was he to do? With trusted ally in hand, the 'young recruit' set off to a faraway distant land." Specter relates, his hands resting on either knee the entire time. "His ship crashed. With his friends dead, his mission a failure, the 'recruit' did the only thing.." he says, seemingly his mind wandering during the story. "Thing possible. He survived. For far longer than he expected, than anyone would ever give him credit for." "Alone." "Abandoned." "Forgotten." "Until finally, the 'young recruit' was found. Given time to heal, rest, recharge.." Specter wraps up his story, even still monotone voice sounding colder than ever. "The 'recruit' got to see the person responsible for his training, his mission, his loneliness." "'Why did you give me such a large task?' the young recruit asked, 'I was just a young recruit, a fledgling, a beginner, I wasn’t ready for something of that magnitude.' he questioned his superior." "His superior looked down on him and replied, "Do you not see, that everything up until this moment has forged you into something altogether different? You are no longer the 'young recruit' you make yourself out to be, but a sum of your experiences." After denoting the last portion, Specter remains silent for quite a while.. taking in the view, still in the same position as when he started recounting the 'story'. "You understand the parable, Ms. MacKenzie?" he finally asks. Hardhead nods sagely as the point of the story is understood by him. Amber MacKenzie doesn't see it the same way. "If some high and mighty commander decided that I needed to make myself into a killer so I could kill better and more easily, I'd kick him in the goolies. I am a *person*, not a tool to be forged, used, and cast aside. I choose to serve, but my soul is still my own. No one has the right to change me to fit his idea of a proper tool without my permission." "You misunderstand the story's representation." Specter replies, still as calm as when the story unfolded. Though he didn't bother to mention that he was that certain 'young recruit'. Nor does he mention that he attempted to attack Fortress Maximus when they finally found him after millions of years alone. "We are but a sum of our experiences, but we cannot allow them to define us." Specter waxes Mr. Miyagi for a moment. "We must define -them-. Only then will you find solace." Hardhead nods to Specter. "Seek answers within...sage advice." Of course Hardhead fails to mention that the brains and heart of his little operation is actually an organic man who lives inside him...but hey, good advice is good advice. Amber MacKenzie figured that one out herself. That he was the recruit, not that he attacked Maximus. "That's easy to say," she points out. "There's a fine, fine line between killing for a just cause and killing just for a label. It is all right to kill that person because he's the enemy. What happens when the definition of 'enemy' becomes more fluid? Kill that person because he's not one of us." "If you insist on allowing this traumatic experience define you." Specter states to Amber, getting up to his feet and stretching his servos. "The contempt alone will devour you." How one can be so emotionally crazed in a lovely setting like this, is anyone's guess thinks Specter. Really taking in the lovely setting sun, it looks as though the sphere is being devoured and encompassed by the ocean. The sun's golden orange rays play on the surface of the water, a myriad of relaxing warm colors. "Do you believe in a.." Specter questions, pausing. "Higher power?" Hardhead uncrosses his arms as he stares at Amber. "Just war." He lets out a sigh. "Your people, Amber have spent almost your entire existence looking for an answer to that question." He shakes his head. "Sadly, I am no longer sure there is one. War is chaos, war has its own morality. You cannot balance one life for another. However, I continue to fight, so that one day others will not." He looks over towards Specter. "Morality from a deity is often a good source." He looks at the sunset for a moment as he too admires it for a minute. "The whole justice is in the cause, if your cause is just, then your actions towards that end, must also be just." Amber MacKenzie shrugs as Specter ignores her point. The setting sun, the shimmering waves hold no beauty for her, not right now. She doesn't even see them. "That's why I need therapy. A higher power? I'm not sure. Most of humanity has some kind of faith, but I haven't seen any evidence of a higher power myself." Hardhead's words are received more openly, but she still chides him, "The ends justify the means? No, the point I'm trying to make, but that is becoming harder and harder for me to grasp any more, is that the Decepticons are people, too. Yes, they're the enemy, and yes, we have to kill them, but it should be done with regret, not matter-of-factly that they were the enemy and so had to die." Shrugging, Specter picks up a pebble and inspects its smoothness. Well, a pebble to him. Probably a large sized rock for Amber. "My comfort is in my faith, not only in Primus.." he muses, noting some rough edges on the stone's surface, but nothing a little muscle can't fix.. gasping the 'pebble' in both hands and forcefully smoothing it. "But myself. Rearing back, Specter lets the pebble fly and fly it does. "My skills." Going a full click, it finally makes contact with the water's surface.. skillfully and effortlessly skipping across. Once, twice, "My allies." thrice, *SPLASH* "My cause." Hardhead looks at Amber for a very long moment. "Often times, sadly that is the answer. The moral cost of the means should be weighed when choosing all possible paths. Therefore, morality is a factor. But I put this question to you? What choices have the Decepticons given us? Is losing the war, but fighting it at the highest moral character more admirable than winning?" He looks at Specter and points. "What he said." Amber MacKenzie scuffs the grass with a sneakered toe, her gaze downward. "It's the last shreds of my morality that's speaking," she admits. "I know we were forced into this war, all of us, and I would kill any of them without the slightest hesitation. Fair means or foul. They're the enemy, and that's all I can see now." She sighs for her lost soul and falls silent for several moments. "Faith, eh? I can see faith in oneself and one's friends. I have some in the former but more in the latter. Faith in the cause is a given, because that's what drew me in in the first place." Looking towards Autobot City, Specter sighs and turns to face Amber. "You will have to find some way to cope with what you've done." he admits, transforming into Hovercar mode. <> revving his engines. <>